


Home is Where the Heart is

by Innocentfighter



Series: Zolu Week 2k15 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro always thought that home was four walls with a roof over your head. He thought a home is where you raised a family, lived in predictability and stability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Heart
> 
> Please enjoy this senseless fluff!
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE
> 
> See you at the bottom!

Zoro always thought that home was four walls with a roof over your head. He thought a home is where you raised a family, lived in predictability and stability. Never did he have the desire to have a home, he wanted to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, it wasn't exactly a stable job.

He supposed he thought that was the case because he never really had a home. He'd been on his own for as long as he could remember. Wandering without a goal. There were towns he thought would be nice to raise a family in, inland away from pirates and no bandits in the area. He wondered what it would be like to have a home in a sleepy town where everyone knows everyone, but the thought passed as soon as he left town.

In the end he figured that he wasn't the type to settle down and have a place to call home.

A few years later he met a boy with a straw hat and a dream bigger than Zoro's own. The kid was a kindred spirit. Zoro had never met someone who understood him so completely and who he understood.

He was thankful he'd been blackmailed into following this guy.

Their understanding of each other only grew with their time together, and despite gaining more friends they were still closest to each other.

At some point between Water 7 and the shores of Thriller Bark, Zoro started noticing a strange feeling. It didn't feel bad, not exactly, but it was something he had never felt before. Though as usual he would have to wait awhile before he could figure it out, it was always full speed when you're a Straw Hat.

He realized what he felt when Kuma held Luffy's limp form. Love. He reacted as quick as he could, and he didn't regret trading places with his captain in the least.

Then he woke up, Zoro hadn't expected to in all truth. Still it was a nice surprise, he would get to accomplish his dream. It took him a few seconds to realize that something, Luffy was next to him, asleep, but it didn't look like a restful sleep.

He didn't need to say anything, because Luffy woke up shortly after. It caused him a lot of physical pain because his captain wrapped him up in a tight hug, not that it mattered, it was just so nice to see him  _alive._

They confessed shortly after that, and Zoro had never been happier. The mystery feeling was mostly figured out, but there was something about the entire thing that he didn't get.

Of course it took a two year separation thanks to a bear man for him to figure it out.

When he landed on that stormy island his first thought was of where Luffy could be and if he was alright. So he set off, and met the Ghost Girl and his rival.

Then that picture came, and his heart ached worse than he thought it could. He was used to a smiling, happy, confident Luffy, not this one. Though Zoro knew that Luffy would bounce back (he had to), the heartache didn't fade and he started to feel ill.

When he confessed this to Perona, because somehow they had become tolerable to each other over complaining about Mihawk, the girl had only tilted her head and said:

"It sounds like you're become homesick."

He scoffed and left her alone. There was no way he was homesick, how could he be sick for something he had never known.

Later on when he took a walk he unintentionally made it to the island's edge. A few months ago he would've loved to see the white foam lapping at the coast almost lazily. He couldn't leave now, but it was soothing to be near the sea again. It reminded him of Luffy and the Thousand Sunny.

Zoro didn't think about the homesickness much after that, he was too busy training to pay any attention to random feelings.

Even when the two years were up, and he was waiting for everyone else to show up, he didn't think about the feeling. Only when he was running towards Luffy who had gotten himself into some ridiculous trouble already.

That's when he noticed the feeling was back, it was warm, but it wasn't the type of warmth that came with how he usually felt about Luffy that warmth was there too. However, this one was a comfortable, quiet warmth.

They turned around and headed back to the ship, the warmth growing bigger and bigger and he didn't know what to do with it. He was elated to see Luffy again, not concerned about their relationship in the least, they'd be fine.

When they set off after their captain's small speech he finally was able to place the feeling to the word.

He was home.

And he understood, now, why people say home is where the heart is. Luffy is his heart after all

Home wasn't four walls and a roof. It wasn't where you raised a family, lived in predictability and stability. Its where, at the end of the day you return to.

The Thousand Sunny was as much of a house as it was a ship. Zoro, knew that without a doubt it'd be Luffy that he returned to.

He had never wanted a home, nor had he had one, but staring up and the grinning boy he knew that he had found one.

He wasn't going to let this home fade away.

That night he sat behind Luffy on the bench just enjoying his presence, and a thought struck him.

He softly whispered into his captain's ear "I'm home."

Luffy laughed. "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> We're at the bottom! Thank you! Leave your thoughts below! Later! ~IF


End file.
